Je ne vis que pour toi
by Remilia29
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Aelig ! :) - Elle marchait sous la pluie, seule, avec son problème qui ne cessait de lui occuper l'esprit. Mais la force des sentiments est beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle pensait.


**Ohayo minna !**

**Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour, et non, c'est l'anniv de ma grande sœur ! Je lui dédie donc cet OS et n'oublions pas, joyeux anniversaire Aelig ! C:**

**Je sais que tu aimes le Gruvia donc en voilà un ! C'est la première fois que j'en écrit, et je ne suis pas du tout sûre du résultat. M'enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

* * *

Il pleuvait sur la ville de Magnolia. Habituellement, c'était une ville chaleureuse où la bonne humeur régnait. En temps normal, les rues étaient bondées d'enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, évitant au mieux de foncer dans les gens. Leur petit rire résonnaient à travers la rue apportant une touche de gaieté et de la joie de vivre.

Mais là, personne. Les rues étaient désertes et seul le bruit des fines gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasant au sol retentissaient. De long nuages épais et gris s'étiraient dans le ciel, créant ainsi un voile opaque empêchant toute lumière de passer, n'affichant plus qu'un contraste de gris plus ténébreux les uns que les autres.

Et la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber en un rideau brouillant la vue sur son passage. Si il pleuvait, ce n'était pas anodin, ni une coïncidence. C'était parce que Juvia était triste. C'était parce que Juvia avait le cœur brisé et aussi, parce qu'il faut dire que l'idée de se replonger dans son passé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire non plus.

La jeune femme marchait d'une allure lente, ses pas résonnant sur les pavés humides. Autour d'elle, la pluie battante semblait l'entourer, l'enfermant dans une sorte de cercle invisible. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac, et ça lui rappelait la désagréable sensation qu'elle ressentait à l'époque. L'eau, sa seule force, sa magie. Cet élément aurait dû la rendre heureuse et pourtant, la jeune femme avait avait l'impression que toutes les portes se fermaient sous son nez.

Combien de personnes l'avaient laissé tomber à cause d'elle ?

Oh Juvia avait cessé de compter. Entre les trahisons et les coups hypocrites, elle avait été servie. Mais les événements avaient changé lorsqu'elle était entrée à Phantom Lord. Là-bas, c'était une autre source de problèmes. Le stress, la peur d'échouer et de se faire réprimander par le maître. Mais maintenant tout ça était fini, elle était à Fairy Tail, la guilde connue pour sa joie de vivre.

Mais une question subsistait encore. Pourquoi était-elle triste ?

La réponse n'était évidemment pas dure à deviner. Il se trouvait qu'un certain brun, dont elle n'avait des yeux que pour lui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Il faut dire que la priorité de Grey n'était pas de se trouver une petite amie. Mais pour la femme aux cheveux couleur océan, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Grey. Ce prénom ne cessait de lui tourbillonner dans la tête en un écho qui se répercuté dans son esprit. Elle en rêvait même la nuit allant même jusqu'à ne plus vouloir se réveiller le lendemain. Cet homme l'avait littéralement conquise et la demoiselle n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire. Oh que non, pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait le mage de glace dans les bras d'une autre. Pour cela, Juvia avait dressé une liste de ses "rivales", mais le problème n'était pas toujours pas là.

Aucune réaction du brun, voilà où était le problème. La mage avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne parvenait jamais à capter véritablement son attention. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit par manque d'originalité. Lui faire toute sorte de gâteaux plus étranges les uns que les autres, l'encourager lors de ses disputes avec Natsu mais non, rien à faire.

Juvia continuait toujours d'avancer comme une âme en peine. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, n'ayant même pas de destination précise. Elle se contentait de marcher, peut-être pour oublier tout ses tracas. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées contre son visage de poupée faisant ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux bleus habituellement pétillants ne reflétaient plus que du vide, de l'indifférence.

La mage de l'eau s'arrêta et souffla un grand coup. La demoiselle leva la tête vers le ciel. La jeune femme ferma ses yeux se laissant bercer en même temps par le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant une à une au sol et sur les habitations. Les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur son visage prenant soin au passage de redessiner ses traits fins et s'incrustant dans chacune des mèches de ses cheveux.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant. La sensation de l'eau fraîche sur son visage lui procurait tellement de bien, que la jeune femme aurait aimé rester ainsi pendant le reste de sa vie. Juvia fut sortit de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que plus aucunes sensations ne parvenaient à son visage.

Lentement, la femme aux cheveux bleus ouvrit ses yeux. Sa vision fut d'abord floue mais se rétablie au fur et à mesure. A présent, elle pouvait distinguer un parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Curieuse, la mage d'eau bascula la tête en avant et entreprit de se retourner pour voir la mystérieuse personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas prendre froid !

Cette voix, la demoiselle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cette voix grave, un peu froide mais prévenante en même temps. Cette voix qui berçait toutes ses nuits et qui calmait sa tristesse. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et vit le visage quelque peu inquiet de Grey. Inquiétude qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit le sourire radieux peint sur le visage de Juvia.

D'un coup, le ciel qui était ténébreux se fendit en deux, laissant apparaître le Soleil avec toute sa splendeur. Les faisceaux de lumière recouvrèrent l'intégralité de la ville se reflétant dans les flaques d'eau et faisant scintiller les gouttes qui s'étaient répandues un peu partout.

Le mage de glace ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. I peine quelques minutes, il avait trouvé Juvia désespérée et là, elle était en face de lui en train de lui sourire bêtement. Ah l'amour, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sur Juvia ça avait des effets miraculeux.

Doucement, elle attrapa la main du brun. La femme aux cheveux bleus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle ne se défila pas pour autant. En échange, elle reçu un sourire rassuré de la part de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à la guilde, main dans la main, accompagnés par le chant des oiseaux qui étaient visiblement ressortit en voyant le beau temps.

Même dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, il y a toujours une lumière. Celle des sentiments.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini !**

**C'est vraiment court, je suis désolée... De plus, je ne suis vraiment pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT une experte en Gruvia...**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout à toi, Aelig ! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça ne tue pas ! (du moins à ce que je sache ! XD)**


End file.
